A Restart in Saffron
by blazingalex
Summary: A Lucario moves to Saffron City with his father, hoping to find a new life for himself. Meeting and making some new friends, he finds out that life isn't as cruel as it always is.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

**Hello, blazingalex here. Welcome to a very sexual, very dramatic, and very humorous story written by me and a few online friends. Don't ask how I met them, it's a long story. Let's get going! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

I hate moving. It's always go here, no go there, no back here again. It sucks ass. I think I'm starting to get whiplash. For a while now, I've been looking for a way to cope with this. I've tried music, video games, and even light reading, but nothing. I suppose that's why I wrote this, another attempt to feel less… Depressed. Friends come, friends go, though typically I'm the one who's going. My dad keeps getting promoted. With the promotion comes a new location. With the new location, comes a pay raise. Every time we move, it's like something new opens up. Oftentimes, it's not positive. Whether it's a feeling of loneliness, or more assholes to complicate things, every city is the same story. And it almost never has a happy ending. A couple times I've been lucky, but it generally goes to shit. I'm hoping this'll be a better place, since apparently I'll be here at the very least until I graduate.

And it was.

* * *

My crimson eyes glossed over as I continued to stare out the window of the car, watching the trees pass by without a hello or goodbye. A hand held my chin up on the door. One of my spikes pressed against the glass. We pulled up to our new house, two stories tall, brick, and fairly new. The glass windows reflected the sunlight and the surroundings, and since we were moving in, someone had decided to spruce up the lawn a little. We wouldn't have our stuff for a few days, for now we just had a few mattresses, clothes, and other basic necessities.

"Okay, son," my dad said, turning the car off.

I sighed. "How far exactly is the school?"

"About a mile or so away. Why?"

"I wanted to know if I'll be able to walk there." I opened the car door and stood up to my full length; 6'2" and athletic build. My knees cracked.

"It'll be a longer walk, but yes you can." He popped the trunk, allowing me to open it up. I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and walked to the front door, where I waited for my dad to unlock it. Stepping inside, I gasped lightly at the large foyer that I stood in. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling over the stairs. Two rooms branched off on both sides, both leading to some sort of lounge room. I walked upstairs and looked into the first room. It was a decently sized bathroom. The bath was separated from the shower (Which instead of using curtains used a glass door) with the toilet and sink on the other side of the room. I looked into the mirror above the sink and closed my eyes for a moment.

Time slowed down as I stood deep in my thoughts. Voices of past friends and foes filled my mind. Screams and shouts of me and my friends as we ran. My hands clenched the side of the sink tightly. We had plenty of bad memories anyway...They only fueled the nightmares…

"Lucas!" My dad shouted from downstairs. My eyes shot open. "I need your help down here!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, my head clearing from the darkness that lurked in my mind. Pushing away from the sink, I walked out of the room and downstairs to help my dad.

He was holding a couple air mattresses "Can you get the air pumps?"

I stretched and said "Sure." I walked outside and got the pump from the trunk. I grabbed his suitcase while I was there and closed the trunk. I walked inside and set them both down next to my suitcase in the kitchen. "You think Mom is laughing at us?"

"Son, I don't know what to tell you," Dad grunted. "For all I know, that woman is getting an STD from the mailman. And that's her problem. C'mon, help me set this up upstairs." He dragged the deflated mattresses over to the stairs; I followed behind with the pump in my hand.

The mattresses thumped on each step as I followed my dad, making sure nothing fell. Great moral support from me. When we got to the top he walked into one of the other rooms and set one down.

"This'll be your room, okay?"

"Ok, big enough for me." I plugged in the pump in and filled up the air mattress. "What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone. "Uhh, almost seven."

"Looking outside, I'm guessing AM."

"Dude, no. We had dinner half an hour ago, remember?"

"Time differences, it's dinner to us coming from another region…"

"Shut up and blow up the mattress."

"Just letting it finish." He shook his head at me.

"I swear, you're getting sassier and sassier by the day."

"One of my most notable qualities." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're definitely my son. Now, once that is done, meet me in the next room for my mattress."

"Ok." I waited a few minutes for the mattress to finish, then brought him the pump. "Free air, courtesy of the region." Hooking up the pump, I plugged it in and fired it up. As the motor hummed, I walked over to the window and peered out. Trees shook lightly. A Zangoose wandered around on the sidewalk across the street. A shiny Eevee followed him, texting away on her phone. I watched them as they walked down the street to a bus stop. A Gallade and Cyndaquil greeted them there. I watched them talk as they waited for the bus to pick them up. I sighed and went to turn the pump off.

"Everything okay?" My dad asked, looking at my face.

"As good as it could be…" I replied, wrapping the pump up. With another sigh, I walked out of the room to return the pump back to the car. I walked back inside and went upstairs to my room. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." I laid down on my bed and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

 **And that'll do it for the first chapter. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbors

**Hello, blazingalex here, along with LucarioTheSavage, and ShinyEeveeSan. This story has become a train wreck as we have all three of us working on it at once. Oh, well. Time to move on!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbors

I woke up to a knock on the door several hours later. My body spasmed on the air mattress, jolting me awake as another knock occurred. I stood up slowly before going downstairs to open the door.

"I got it, Lucas!" My dad shouted. Groaning, yet still awake, I sat down on the steps. The front door opened. "Hello?"

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" A friendly female voice greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you, and to whom do I owe the pleasure?" My dad asked, opening the door more widely.

An older Sylveon stood at the door "Sally, and what's your name?"

"Robert," he replied. "And who's that behind you?" She gestured towards me as I slowly stood up

"Lucas. My son." She stepped back in shock.

"Son? My word. And he isn't adopted?"

"Okay, that's kinda rude," I spoke up. "A human can't have a Lucario son? Can't mate with a Lucario? Are you against interspecies love?"

"Lucas, calm down, okay? She didn't know."

"I think I have the right to defend you, Dad."

"Um, is this a bad time?" Sally asked quietly. My dad turned to her.

"No, no," he replied. "It's fine. Look, why don't you come in? Make yourself comfortable." He stepped aside to make room for her. I watched her walk inside, before heading to the living room. I sat against the wall and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake. My dad and Sally sat on the couch, unnaturally close to each other. I let out a small, tired yawn and looked over at the two.

"Oh, no," I mumbled. "That's not good." I watched them talk

"I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to his mother?" Sally asked

"We got divorced a few years ago, she got a little too friendly with one of her friends," He replied.

"You seem very nonchalant about it now."

"Time does a lot for these things." I felt myself starting to fall asleep again, but kept trying to stay awake. He looked at me "Still tired?" I nodded. i remained silent, hoping that they'd continue.

Sally looked over at me. "Well...if you don't want to sleep, I have a son and a daughter that are around your age, if you'd like to speak with them."

I stood up "Sure, which house is it?" I asked

"Right across the street." She replied as I walked to the front door. I walked across the street to her house and knocked slowly.

A few moments later, I could hear shuffling coming from inside. After another moment, a young, small statured eevee answered the door. She had short silver fur covering her body, unusually. Since the normal color would've been brown. She had light blue eyes as well. Another unusual trait. She wore simple clothes, a blue shirt, jeans. Not too uncommon. She looked normal besides the colors, though clearly I didn't look normal to her. I could tell this much as an look of confusion started to appear on her face.

"Who...are you?"

"Lucas, I just moved here."

"Alright…My mother sent you...Right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess….I'm Shyne."

"Ok, may I come in?"

"Shyne, who is it?" A voice came from inside.

"New neighbor," she replied. A Zangoose stepped up behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, I'm not trying to hit on your girlfriend or anything…"

"Dude, she's my sister. That's fucked up."

"Fair enough, surprising, but ok."

She looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"You know how I feel about relationships," she whispered

"Oh, come on. I know you like him, don't try to hide it. Guess you can say you have the 'hots' for him.

Her face flushed red, even through her silver fur. "S-shut it!"

"Who is 'he'?" Shyne immediately cupped a hand over her brother's mouth in an attempt to silence him.

"No one!" She panicked.

"Ok… So," I turned to the Zangoose "Adopted or interspecies?"

"Yes," the Zangoose replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh so helpful."

"Ehh, I ran away from my old family and was taken in here. They were nice enough to give me the needed love and shit."

"I'm missing about half of that."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My mom's off somewhere doing Arceus knows what."

"...oh."

"After 12 years she apparently didn't care enough for her family to stay with them. She decided that her life was more important than her family." The Zangoose gave a fake sniffle.

"That is so sad," he cried. "I give that post a like."

"Not at all. At this point I wouldn't mind punching her in the face."

"Yeah, cunt-punt that bitch!"

"Oh that sounds fun, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Zack. You're my new gay fling." He added a wink at the end and laughed. "Just kidding, bro."

"Zack! Don't be inappropriate with people you just met!"

"I'm sure I'll live." I chuckled lightly

She blinked awkwardly "heh…"

"Could I come in?"

She nodded. "Of course…"

I stepped inside "Nice house."

She nodded again. "Yeah...it's cozy, but it's home."

"Have you always lived here?"

"Born and raised. Zack here came in five years ago."

"Born in Sinnoh, raised all over. First time in Kanto though." I turned to Zack "What pushed you to leave?"

"Uhh, thought I told you. Ran away from my family. Disfunctional."

"What exactly happened that made you leave them though?"

"All that fun shit, such as alcohol, drugs, and a police raid. Also a small allowance."

"Sounds like lots of fun."

"Yeah, no. Ever been handcuffed before?"

"I'm not kinky like that."

"I needed some fucking lotion on my wrists. They were pressing against my bones."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, no shit. Anyways, back to Shyne and her love life." He teased.

"I am quite curious."

"Fuck off, Zack!" Shyne shouted. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"Who is he anyway?"

"One of ou-" Shyne covered Zack's mouth.

"Just a friend!"

"I'm sure he is."

She looked away. "Give me a break…"

"What is he anyway?"

"Cyndaquil…"

"He's got the hots for you, too," Zack teased again. There was a knock at the door. "I got it."

I turned to Shyne "My advice: Go for it."

"Ohh, Shyne! He's here!" The Eevee's face flushed with blush. Zack walked back into the living room, a Cyndaquil behind him.

* * *

 **Now, this may seem bad, but I can assure you, it's only the beginning. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire in my Heart

**Hello, blazingalex here. Whelp, time for the third chapter and to introduce Shyne's "love interest."**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire in my Heart

Shyne tensed up as Zack and the Cyndaquil entered the room. Her face was still red from blush, and her eyes explored the room nervously. Looking at the Cyndaquil, he felt nervous around her, too. He twiddled his fingertips together as he walked in.

"H-hey, Shyne," he whispered. "Who's the new guy?"

"I just moved here, across the street," I answered. "Name's Lucas."

"Hi. I live a couple of houses down. I'm Connor."

"Connor, I think my sister has something to say to you," Zack smiled deviously. The Cyndaquil looked up, a scared look on his face. Shyne had the exact same look.

"From over here it looks like both of you want to say something," I added. Zack pushed Connor towards Shyne. I watched as the two awkwardly stood around, looking around and avoiding eye contact. Zack crossed his arms.

"If you don't tell him, I will." I walked up to Connor and turned him to face Shyne. With a deep breath, Shyne grabbed Connor's face and pulled him in, kissing him hard. The Cyndaquil's face blushed hard from the sudden affection shown. I took a step back and looked to Zack.

"That worked out."

"Yeah, too well." Turning back to the two, I noticed that Connor had given in and grabbed her waist.

"No such thing as too well." I fell back onto the couch and let out a deep sigh. The pair slowly split apart, Shyne blushing a deep red. "Maybe we should leave them for now, how does that sound Zack?"

"What? And miss out on all the drama? I wanna see these two admit it."

"I suppose that'd be quite the sight."

"Me kissing him wasn't enough?" Shyne asked angrily. "What? You want me to pull out a fucking ring?"

"I think he just wants you to actually say it." Connor turned to me, then back to Shyne.

"Y-you feel the same way?" He asked shyly. "You...you love me?"

She blushed more "Y-yeah…" She replied hesitantly, turning away slightly. Connor grabbed her hands.

"Shyne…" He was cut off in my head as I started seeing some of my old friends, hanging from what looked like a town hall. I closed my eyes and heard their screams. My hands gripped the couch tightly and I felt my breathing start to speed up. A few seconds later I opened my eyes, a slight glow emanating from my eyes quickly went away as I looked to see if anyone noticed.

Zack stared at me. "You okay, dude?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" I started feeling nauseous. "Excuse me. I need to go." I got up as quick as I could and ran out.

"Hey, wait!" Zack called out. I didn't stop. Instead, I ran back home, bursting through the door and running upstairs. My dad and Sally were still on the couch, talking and laughing. Breathing rapidly, I burst into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me; grabbing the sink and looking into the mirror. Sweat dripped down my face as I closed my eyes again.

Flashes of my old friends flew past my eyes. Them blindfolded, hung, shot, cut, stabbed, even shocked. A hooded figure appeared in every flash, always turning towards me and flashing a wicked smile. I pressed my forehead against the mirror as I squeezed the sides of the sink. The heads of my friends mounted on spikes, giving off a stare that went on for miles. Their mouths moving, whispering "It's your fault."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Lucas! Snap out of it!" He screamed, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes. Zack stopped shaking me and let go. "What's going on with you?" I looked down.

"I'm fine," I answered sternly, turning back to the mirror.

"No, you're not. You cracked the fucking sink. Now, tell me or I will beat your fucking dick off." Great. 21 Jump Street references.

Taking a deep breath, I started. "It's just… I get these… thoughts. Dark thoughts. That I have no control of whatsoever." I turned back to him. "I don't tell anyone about it. Not even my dad. For all he knows, I come in here to brush my teeth some more. Also, beat it off how?"

"Don't get smart with me, got it?"

"I won't if you won't. So how are you gonna beat it off though? Jerk me?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Ok." He leaned forward and slammed his lips onto mine, catching me off-guard. He pushed me into the sink as his tongue slid into my mouth. Before I could do anything, he let go and backed up, smiling.

"Wha- Y-you…"

"Secret's safe with me," he said. "Hope this is too."

* * *

 **And that'll do it. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: School Day

**Hello, blazingalex here. To be honest, this chapter was written by everyone else. Gotta give credit where it's due. I had little to do in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: School Day

~Shyne's Point of View~

I let out a small sigh as I walked into the school. I never really enjoyed it, half the people at this school are idiots. that's probably why. Zack and Lucas were behind me too, because we were supposed to show him around. I turned to look back at both of them. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I nodded slightly and pushed the door open. "Welcome to hell, enjoy your stay."

"Not my first trip."

I let out a small chuckle. "Alright."

"Which way?" I looked at the schedule in my hand "Looking for the English class."

"Which teacher?"

"Mr… Dimmadome."

"Alright. That's my teacher too. Come on."

"Which way?"

"Alright." I started walking. I looked back and saw him following, his eyes darting around, looking at everything. I stopped in front of one of the classrooms and pointed at the door number. s. "This is it, don't be surprised if you get a few strange looks. Lucario aren't exactly common in Kanto."

"I'm used to that kind of thing by now." Taking a deep breath, Lucas marched into the room with confidence. Looking down the hall, I spotted Connor at his locker. He peered in my direction. I winked, blushing. A faint smile appeared on his face. I walked up to him slowly.

"H-hey, Connor," I stuttered.

"Hey." He closed his locker slowly. "How are, uh, h-how are you?" He stumbled over his words in an adorable fashion. I placed a hand on his shoulder softly.

"You don't have to be scared, Con. You already know."

"Yeah, but still…" He looked back into my eyes. "I still get scared around beautiful girls. And I guess you're no exception." I hesitated for a moment, then put my other hand on his face to pull him closer and kiss him. Dropping his bag, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. His lips opened up as a tongue slipped into my mouth. My hands grabbed his hair, heating up the kiss.

"Shyne!" A voice called, startling us. Lucas stood in the doorway to Mr. Dimmadome's class. "Bell's gonna ring. Don't wanna be late." I pulled back from Connor, wiping away a bit of saliva.

"Umm…" I said. "Well...see you at lunch, I guess."

I saw a slight smile appear on his face "See you then."

I nodded slightly, then turned and walked to class. Lucas shook his head before reentering the room.

The bell rang as soon as I sat down at my desk. Dimmadome stood up at the Promethean board, writing up today's "learning target." I sat down, doing my best to pay attention to class as I waited for the bell to ring.

"Shyne!" I jolted upright. "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I muttered, looking over at Lucas. He had his things in his arms.

"Bell rang. C'mon, let's go."

"Oh." I stood up "What class do you have next?"

"Pre-Calc. Fuck my life. You know anyone in that class?"

"Yeah, my cousin. Leafy."

"Lee-fee? What kind of name is that?"

"Luke, my name is Shyne. It's kinda normal. Now, the math wing is down the hall and to the right, the walls will be yellow."

"Okay, thanks."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I got study hall." I turned and walked down to the cafeteria.

~Lucas' Point of View~

I followed her directions carefully and found the classroom. I stepped in and found an empty seat at the back of the class. A Leafeon sat next to me, doodling a Destiel ship in his notebook. I looked at the drawing, "I approve." He jumped, slamming his notebook shut out of embarrassment.

"You didn't see it!" He screamed.

"I'm glad I did." He slowly reopened it. "You gonna add the wings to Cas?"

"Leaf me and my drawing alone."

"It's very well done…"

"Thank you, I don't tend to publish my art, I'm very scared of how i will be criticized."

"You will be criticized in a positive manner."

"I'm not taking the chances…"

"You really should."

He opened his book and tore up some of the drawings. "Don't care. It's my art."

"Why would you do that…"

"B-B-Because…" he slightly started to blush. "My last girlfriend dumped me because of it."

"That's what you call a 'bitch.'"

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm Leafy."

"Lucas. Your cousin knows me."

"Oh, hey, speaking of Shyne, did she let Connor…?"

"With some assistance, yes."

"Finally. I thought that the hinting game would last forever. I mean, the Candy Grams, secret notes, even wanting to be lab partners. I guess that they were both oblivious to each other and needed a push."

"Or a turn."

"Yeah, that could work-wait, what?"

"I had to actually turn him to face her."

"Okay, yeah. That works too." He closed his notebook again. "Was it cute?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed that day a lot more than I thought I would."

"Class," the teacher began, "Hope you got your calculators today, because you're gonna need them."

"Oh, shit," we both mumbled.

* * *

 **Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning Out the Closet

**Hello, LucarioTheSavage here (ShinyEeveeSan here too! Along with Leafy and ZangooseTheSavage) To be honest, blazingalex was too much of a lazy bitch to type out the intro (Fuck you, Lucario!) so I am this time. He's still helping with it, so enjoy!**

 **SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cleaning out the Closet

~Connor's Point of View~

The bell rang again, signaling the end of third hour. Gathering my books and cramming my pen into my pocket, I hurried out of the room and rushed to my locker to replace the books.

"Gotta get a fucking string bag," I muttered. Making my way down the hall, walking fast with faces passing, I stopped at Shyne's locker, hoping to meet her before fourth hour started. I looked up as she ran to her locker a moment later.

"Shyne," I smiled.

"Hey, Connor. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to, uh...I was wondering if you, and me, uh, wondering if, um, gee…" I struggled to find my words. There was just something about her that made me unable to function right.

"Maybe we should talk in there." She gestured towards the janitor's closet. Oh, dear Arceus. Could I not get anymore nervous?

She grabbed my hand and led me down the hall, opening the closet up and throwing me in. Turning on the little lightbulb that hung down, she closed the door.

"So…" she whispered. "You were saying?"

"Uhh, well, I, um…" I continued to stutter. "I was, uh, hoping we could, um, go to my house after…school?" She grabbed my books and set them on a shelf.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Con. I told you already."

"Y-yeah…still…" She rested a hand on my shoulder, turning the light off at the same time. At that moment, my fear disappeared and was replaced with confidence. I placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to blush. Smiling, I pulled her in for a kiss.

Lips connected, bodies pressed against each other, and sexual urges high, I turned her and pinned her against the wall. Her tongue waggled into my mouth, wrapping around my own. I moved my hand to her hip and realized that at some point she'd taken off her pants. She wrapped one of her legs around me.

"Connor," she panted, pulling apart. "I want you." Her hands slid under my shirt. "I'm yours." Acting quickly, I ripped of my shirt and slammed my lips back onto hers. I heard a soft moan rise up from her throat as her tongue pressed against mine. My thumbs traced the laced waistband of her panties. As I began to push them down I felt her hands at my waist, pushing down into my boxers.

"Oh, my Arceus, Connor." She had grabbed my erection and also begun taking off my shorts. Letting them fall to my feet, I then pushed my cock inside of her, causing her to let out a loud moan. Not wanting to be caught with my pants down, I kissed her to keep her quiet. Her moaning faded off slightly as I parted her lips with my tongue. My grip on her hips tightened slightly as a small surge of pleasure coursed through my body. Arceus, she was tight… I slowly started moving my hips back and forth, speeding up more and more. Another muffled moan rose up every time my cock struck deep inside of her.

"F-fuck," I breathed heavily, my cock sliding in and out of her. "I think…" I heard the door open as someone fell into the room. I pulled back, my eyes wide with fear.

"Shit!" Shyne and I screamed. Lucas looked at us.

"Oh… Sorry..." he said slowly. I pulled up my shorts quickly as Shyne hid behind me to get dressed again.

"Lucas, what the fuck?" I yelled.

"You think I purposely came in here to interrupt you?"

"I don't know, yes? I mean, c'mon! Were you scouting for a place to fuck a girl or something?"

"Not at all, trust me, I don't want to be in here right now."

"Then why are you still here?!"

"Because you're blocking the door maybe?" I turned and looked at the open door.

"Oh, shit, yeah." I moved.

"Also, did you really think the closet was the best place to have sex?"

"Where else would we go?" Shyne asked, dressed again.

"Maybe somewhere where there aren't around 1,000 people within running distance? Seriously though, I need to get out of this closet before someone sees us."

"Hey, I moved away from the exit, moron. You can just walk on out." I watched him try to stand up "Did you forget how to stand?"

"Ah, shut up. I know how to stand." I smirked in amusement.

"You sure? I could always get someone to help you."

"I doubt that'd make much of a difference in the end…" He finally made it to his feet after about a minute of struggling. "There. Happy?"

"If you fall, I'm dragging you to the nurse." His knees wobbled noticeably

"That's not where I want to go right now."

"You nervous or something?" Shyne asked the Lucario.

"You could say that."

"What's wrong? In love with someone?"

"I wish."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter to you."

I turned to Shyne "He's in love."

"Again, I wish it was as simple as that."

"Okay, then. Let's get out of here before your knees give."

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." Grabbing my books and Shyne's hand, I walked her around Lucas and out of the closet. He slowly walked out.

"How much longer do we have here?" Lucas asked us.

"Depends," I answered. "You wanna cut classes or no?"

"Right now, that's the plan."

"Then let's fucking book it back to my place." We took off down the hall.

"Yeah I can't move like that right now." I stopped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't completely know myself."

"Text Zack," Shyne suggested. "He can help him walk."

"I doubt he'd be able to get out of his class at this point."

"Too late, already texting him," I stated, tapping away at my phone. "And… send!"

"Well let's hope he can then."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come to help.

"We'll need it…" Just then, Zack came running down the hall.

"Y'all need me?" He asked. I pointed at Lucas.

"Dude can't walk," I replied. "Think you can carry him?"

"I think I can pull it off." Without hesitation, Zack picked up Lucas bride-style. "So, where we going?"

"Well I suppose this works." Lucas said, blushing from embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's bail," I told him, still holding Shyne's hand.

"Let's hurry." Running down the hall towards the exit, I led the pack out the doors and into the streets. No cars drove by, making the world seem dead.

"How far is your house Connor?" Lucas asked.

"Just across the street," I told him. I looked back and just lost it.

"What?!"

"N-nothing. Just happy for your guys' marriage."

"You see that wonderful little mouth of yours, I think I prefer it closed."

"Go shove a dick up your ass."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." I stopped.

"Wait, what?" I heard him laughing behind me. "Wait, s-so you…?"

"Don't hate him," Shyne growled, slapping my chest lightly. "It's fine if he's gay."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." I turned back to Lucas and Zack. "Let me get this straight. You're

gay? And you're letting Zack carry you? With your arms wrapped around his neck? Am I the only one here who is cracking this case?"

"Doubtful."

"Do you have any idea what I'm saying? I'm saying that you and Zack are-"

"Yep."

* * *

 **And that'll do it. Yes, yes, lot's of dialogue, we know. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, LucarioTheSavage, and ShinyEeveeSan, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hand That We're Dealt

**Hello, blazingalex here. Basically, this whole damn fic is consisting of mainly dialogue with little action. We're not sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hand That We're Dealt

~Lucas' Point of View~

"Yeah, we're gay," Zack said, still holding me in his arms. "So what? It's not affecting anyone. Which one?" he asked Connor as we reached a line of houses.

"The one that's hidden here," he answered. "The blue one that looks like it could be used as a haunted house." I watched him pull out a key. Gripping tighter to Zack, I nuzzled into his neck. He looked down and smiled.

"Don't get all affectionate just yet," he told me. "Wait until we get inside. Okay?"

"No promises." We walked up the driveway to the front door where Connor fumbled with the key and lock.

"C'mon, you fucking key," he mumbled. It turned. "Yes!" Pushing the door open, he yelled, "Dad, I'm home! I got some friends here!" As Connor and Shyne walked in, Zack kept hold of me and carried me to the living room couch. He set me down carefully and sat next to me. "I guess he isn't here. Make yourselves comfortable."

"So, how long has it been, since you two got together?" Shyne asked.

"Literally, the day he moved," Zack answered. "What can I say? The dude's cute."

"After I left your house, to be exact," I added with a smile. Zack wrapped a claw around me.

"Well tell us," Connor said. "How did it happen? Did you accidentally kiss him? Did you stick your hand down his pants? Walk in on him naked? What?"

"Why would we tell you? Can't a guy just love another guy without being questioned?"

"Sorry, just asking."

"Well, it's that we're curious, is all," Shyne said. "I mean, Zack, you know that I liked Connor here for years since fifth grade. I pretty much told stories about him to you since middle school." Connor looked at her. "I told you all my secrets, now tell us how you two...fell in love."

"First of all," Zack started "In love isn't the most accurate description, and second of all, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have gotten together yourselves."

"Okay, you got a point there," Connor stated. "How about we have something to drink, nobody here to stop us."  
"Excellent," I said, my face lighting up. "What do you got?"

"His freezer is stocked with booze," Zack told me. "He's got gin, vodka, whiskey, wine, champagne, you name it." He turned to Connor. "How about some Jagerbombs?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Shyne agreed. "That sounds fun!" The Cyndaquil stood up.

"Okay, four Bombs, coming up!" He retired to the kitchen, leaving Shyne with me and Zack.

"So how come you won't tell us?" Shyne asked.

"Because it's a story we don't want to share," I replied.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Still not going to share anytime soon."

"Okay! Four shots!" Connor stated, walking back with a large green bottle, a can of Monster, and four plastic shot cups. "You ever had these, Lucas?" He asked me, pouring the drinks.

"First time for everything."

"A Kanto tradition. A shot of Jagermeister plus a shot of an energy drink makes the perfect balance of drunken tiredness and energy-induced alertness. Excellent for drunk Guitar Hero or making fun of your favorite movies." He handed me a full cup before raising his. "To the beginning of two beautiful relationships."

I quickly downed it "This is great!"

"Looks like we got ourselves a trooper!" Connor exclaimed before downing his. "He has the right idea by chugging it all instead of sipping!"

"I've had shots before, you know."

"Gahh!" Shyne gasped, setting her cup down. "I forget how bad it tastes."

"Aw, c'mon sis," Zack said, drinking his. "I thought you loved licorice. Or was that just a lie?"

"Shove it, Zacky. You know that's only Twizzler's that I like."

"Can't forget Connor's Twiz-" Shyne threw a blanket at Zack.

"Another one, guys?" Connor asked, holding up the bottle.

"I'll take another, maybe two or three more."

"Now it's a party. Zack you wanna grab the chips and cards?" As Connor poured more shots for everyone, Zack stood up and walked over to a small cabinet, opening it and pulling out a silver case.

"What's that?" Shyne asked, taking another shot. I grabbed my cup.

"Poker, anyone Connor asked before downing his drink again.

"What kind?" I questioned, chugging.

"Well, I only know two types; a game called Texas Hold 'Em and Five Card Draw." He grabbed my cup and refilled it.

"Texas Hold 'Em it is, just going chips? Does everyone else have some money?" An evil smile formed on the Cyndaquil's face.

"Tell ya what, to make this more interesting, we'll play strip. Worst hand pays up an article of clothing. And, to make it extra fun, whoever loses has to answer any question each of us asks him, or her," he added, glancing over at Shyne.

Without considering how little experience I have with the game, I nodded. "Sounds good me."

"This should be interesting," Zack smirked, staring at me. His eyes travelled up and down my body. Cards shuffled and shot were drank.

"Okay," Connor said, dealing out two cards each. "Don't show 'em. Shyne, you bet."

"Hmm…" she hummed, surveying her hand. "Nothing good. Think I'll check..."

A couple hours and several shots later, I was left in my underwear, Zack down to his pants, Connor in the same position as me, and Shyne ruling over us, only missing an over-shirt and her socks. I held an 8 of diamonds and a Queen of spades in my hand. On the table was a 2 of hearts, a 10 of diamonds, a 4 of diamonds, and a Jack of clubs. Zack took his shot as Connor pulled out the river card from the deck.

'C'mon,' I thought to myself. 'Give Papa a nine!' Time slowed down as the card was turned. Sweat came down my face.

"Ace of hearts," Connor stated. He looked at everyone. "Okay, show them." They all laid down their hands. I closed my eyes in disappointment. I almost immediately saw the three of them against the wall, each one with a short metal pole going through their wrists. I looked around and saw someone through the front window, they were blurred so I couldn't see who it was before he left. I felt myself fall down as I opened my eyes, everyone looking at me. I stood up slowly, then tried to flip my cards. They didn't budge. Zack grabbed my wrist.

"Lucas, you okay?" He asked, a soft tone in his voice. I just looked at the cards with a blank stare. "Lucas?"

"What? What's going on?" Connor asked in a small panic.

"I think it's high time you should know. Lucas here has these, um, these…" He searched for the right word "Nightmares, I'm not sure what exactly happens in them, but they happen." I felt him shaking me lightly.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Lucas, man," Connor said. "You good? Need a doctor?"

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm counting that as your question by the way."

"Oh, you asshole!" Connor fell back in a chair laughing hard.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Shyne asked, slurring her words and wobbling back and forth.

"Nightmares, in a word."

"And now, my question," Zack said, slurring worse. "Will you….um, will you go st-steady with me?"

"Steady how?" I asked

"As in be-be my, uh, my b-boyfriend."

"Without a doubt."

"Excellent." He leaned closer to me, wanting to give me a kiss. Instead, his head hit my chest as he fell down. I caught his head in my lap.

"I do believe you have one last condition to complete for losing that round." Shyne said with a smile.

"I was hoping nobody would mention that…" I sighed as I moved Zangoose to stand up for a moment.

"I think Zack is waiting."

I looked at Zack, then slid down my underwear and sat down again. Connor sat back up and laughed again.

"Hoo, boy!" He said loudly. "If only Zack was awake, he would be all over that!" Shyne looked at Connor.

"He's awake, just barely, but awake."

"Uh, Sh-Shyne? What're yo-" He was cut off as the Shiny Eevee jumped him, tackling him to

the floor. I smiled and looked down at Zack as Connor and Shyne had a drunken make-out session.

The front door opened. "Connor!" A voice called out. "I'm home!"

* * *

 **Back to my ways of ending on surprises. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex and LucarioTheSavage, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

**Hello, blazingalex, LucarioTheSavage, and ShinyEeveeSan here! Welcome back to this, in the terms of a friend, fire fanfic. Now, before we start, gotta mention a few things. One: I have reached a milestone in my life where I refuse to care. Two: The characters of Zack and Lucas are based on a real couple. Don't ask why. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Escape

~Lucas' Point of View~

"I'm home!" The voice shouted. Everyone began scrambling to put their clothes back on. "Aw, what the fuck?!"

"Dad!" Connor panicked. "I can explain!" Connor's dad's face was red with anger, but quickly calmed down.

"Connor, get dressed and come to my room. I need to talk to you." I looked back at my friend. His face drained of color and started to grow sick. Shyne bit her lip slightly. She could this wouldn't end well. Connor soon followed his dad down the hall, clearly worried about what was going to happen. I pulled my pants up and sat down.

"Wonder what's gonna happen to him?" I asked.

"Grounded, most likely," Zack replied. "Will only be let out of the house for school."

"His dad never gets mad at him," Shyne added. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Oh, Arceus! What if Connor's dad tells our parents what happened?!"

"Then we're fucked, and not in the good way." Zack looked over at me and winked.

"Not the time, Zack."

"Just trying to lighten the mood. I mean we could just leave, nothing stopping us."

"I don't think we should just leave him here to take all the blame."

"Fuck that, does it look like I want to stick around for the beating? Well, maybe from you, but…" I threw a plastic cup at him.

"Hey!" We all looked up to see Connor walking back to us with his head hung low, his dad behind him. "Okay, here's the deal. I contacted your parents and they're expecting you now. I promise that they won't yell at you, but you also won't go unpunished. Connor here is grounded for the rest of the week so don't even try to hang out with him." He turned and pointed at me. "I don't even know you, and I'm sorry you had to be involved. But you were obviously the loser so we have to do something about that."

"How about ten dollars each?" Zack suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I already answered the questions, as we decided before we started." I said before any more ideas came up.

"Look, the least you could do is help clean up," Connor's dad told me. "Either that or I go and meet your parents."

"Umm…" Connor interrupted.

"What?"

"Parent."

"Fine, parent. Still don't think you'll get off easy, either. So, come on. Chop, chop." I sighed and started picking up the cups that were laying around the table. Connor had grabbed a roll of paper towels and a bottle of Lysol. Shyne folded up the blankets. Zack stood against the wall, his head tipping and swaying side to side. Connor's dad had given him a trash can. "If you're gonna puke, do it in there. If not, become a backboard for the Lucario. Got it?" Zack's head hit the wall. "Good boy."

"Zack, you good?" Connor asked, cleaning the table.

"For now, I am." He replied

"Don't throw up until Lucas is at the back of your throat." Connor joked with a laugh. Shyne smiled in amusement. "In fact, don't even gag." He looked over at Shyne. "Same goes for you, baby."

"Fuck you, Connor," she retorted.

"Oh, you will," I chimed in, shooting a cup into the trash.

"Less talking, more cleaning!" Connor's dad called out from another room. After dealing with all the trash, I looked around and dealt with the last few things that needed dealing with; the cards.

"Shit," I whispered. The cards were thrown all over the place. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Oh come on," Connor said, shooting a wad of paper towel and hitting Zack in the face. "You've never played 52 pickup?"

"Let's just get this done with already. I've got problems to deal with at home now."

"Like what? Shyne's mom hitting on your dad?"

"Don't you think he'll be curious about my mysterious disappearance?"

"Did you forget that school ended, like, ten minutes ago? We left early."

"Unless they don't take attendance, then there's a problem."

"Our school doesn't do attendance," Shyne said.

"That seems like a bad decision on their part."

"Well, what did you expect? It's a public school. Our school district is the worst in the region."

"Good enough reasoning I suppose." Connor tapped me.

"You do realize that you're gonna have to carry your boy-toy home, right?" He asked.

"I'll manage."

"Good, because we're done. Need help with the cards?"

"I've got them all." I said as I picked up the last cards.

"Oh, well shit. Wasn't paying attention."

"Connor, you never pay attention," Shyne scolded.

"Only to you."

"A little too much, I might add."

"Aw, come on. You love me for it." He walked over and gave her a kiss. I placed the deck onto the table and walked over to Zack, who's eyes were glazed over.

"Let's get you home, Zack," I said, draping his arm around my neck.

"My place or yours, baby?" He asked, his words slurring.

"Yours."

"Okay, then." I started walking him down the hall. "Do you think we have time to stop for a burger?"

"Not now, Zack. It's your nap time." He gasped.

"I love nap time! Would you like to join me in nap time?"

"Again, not now."

"But...nap time is fun.." His words slurred heavily as he spoke.

"You'll survive without it." I opened the door and walked him out.

"Wait, we forgot to pay!"

"Pay?"

"Oh, waiter!" He started to turn around, but I held him straight.

"We aren't at a restaurant, let's hurry up."

"Okay, then." I started walking faster, making sure he could keep pace with me.

We reached his house almost half an hour later. The sun had started to set and the trees shook lightly in the wind.

"Okay, Zack," I said, leading him up to the door. "We're home."

"Yay!" He shouted. "Nap time!"

"Yes, yes. Nap time." I rang the doorbell. His head rolled to the side and looked at me.

"Baby, I love you." I set him down carefully and stretched my back. "Gonna take my nap here," he mumbled.

"Sleep tight…" I turned and stumbled my way back to my house. As I walked a crooked line, my dad was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Well, how was your day?" He asked me with a smile.

I started to giggle uncontrollably. "I think I'm in love!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's good. Who is she?" I grabbed his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"You know Shyne, right?"

"Well, I guess so, yeah."

"Well, it's her brother."

* * *

 **Too many dads, too little time. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. blazingalex, LucarioTheSavage, and ShinyEeveeSan, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Hello, blazingalex, LucarioTheSavage, and ShinyEeveeSan here. Sorry about the delay but some of us weren't feeling good. But we can't let that stop us, now, right Lucario?**

 **Nope**

 **Lettuce begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revelations

~Lucas' Point of View~

"It's her brother," I whispered to Dad.

"Ha-wha? Who?"

"Her brother, Zack."

"Zack. Shyne's brother. Right…"

"Right."

"Son, when were you gonna tell me about your...well, sexual orientation?"

"About 5 seconds ago."

"Lucas…" He stood up. "I'm not mad. Just confused. You mean to tell me you're gay?"

"I think that's the point I'm trying to get across, yes."

"But what about that wonderful girl you took to homecoming freshman year?"

"That was 2 and a half years ago."

"Still, you could've at least went bi."

"That's lying, and lying is bad."

"Well, you got me there. Come inside." He opened the door and walked in, I followed behind. "Sit down, bud."

"Ok…" I sat on the couch.

"Since you decided to come out to me just now, it's probably fair that I announce something as well. You may not like this…"

"I may not like what? We're moving?"

"No, no. Not that. It's the reason we're staying here. You ready?"

"Ready."

"I'm...in love as well. With Sally."

"Called it," I muttered, smirking.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" He asked, confused.

"I saw it coming from a mile away."

"And you realize that if this relationship goes well, we might end up getting married."

"And you realize how that'd work out for me."

"Making Zack your brother-in-law."

"From what I know, he isn't legally adopted. Therefor he wouldn't be."

"Wow…" He sat down in his recliner. "You know a lot about him, don't you?"

"Doesn't take long."

"You know what? I can't tell you how to live your life. If you love him, so be it. It's not hurting anyone. Plus, who knows? It could be the best thing for you."

"Could be, hopefully will be."

"We should celebrate! How about some champagne?"

"I think I'm good."

"Let me guess, you already had a few?"

"That's possible, but is not certain."

"Lucas, I can smell it on your breath. Go brush your teeth. Don't want Sally thinking my son is an alcoholic."

"Ok, is she coming over?"

"Yeah. She coming for dinner. I'm making spaghetti. You staying?"

"Sure, I'll be upstairs." I walked upstairs, heading into the bathroom.

"Don't get lost!" My dad called up, followed by a few chuckles from him. "And wear something nice!"

"No promises." I turned on the lights and picked up my toothbrush. Dark blue. I ran it under the sink. My tail swished as I applied my toothpaste. "Mmm, minty," I mumbled, sticking it in my mouth and brushing. My mind flashed back to Zack, I was seeing him as he was before the game of poker ended. The way his body moved as he breathed. His fur looking comfortable. Arceus, I just want to rest my head on him as I lay on top of him. His-

"Lucas!" My dad called. Fuck. I spat out my toothpaste.

"What?" I asked, shouting just as loud.

"Need you to set the table! Forks, plates, and something to hold the pot."

"I'll be down there in a minute!" I went to my room to get changed. New jeans, a white T-shirt, and a flannel. My chest spike protruded out through the buttons. I walked downstairs and started setting the table. Three plates, three forks, a folded up rag for the pot, and napkins for everyone but me. Dad would sit at the head of the table, Sally to his left, and yours truly to his right. There was a knock at the door.

"Son, could you get that, please?" Dad asked, stirring the pot.

"Sure." I walked up to the door and opened it, Sally standing there in a red cocktail dress.

"Oh, hi, Lucas," she greeted. "Where's your father?"

"He's in the kitchen, come on in," I stood back.

"Thank you." She walked inside. I closed the door behind her. "Hope he doesn't mind my outfit."

"I don't think that he will."

"Sally!" My dad exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with the pot of spaghetti. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you here this quick. Sorry about the way I'm dressed. Might I say, you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks, Robert. You don't look to bad yourself. Mm-mm." Dad chuckled nervously. A silence fell upon us.

"Shall we eat?" I suggested.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Please, come sit." Dad carried the pot over to the table and sat it down. As I took my seat, he pulled the chair out for Sally.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. He pushed her in and took his own seat. Another silence.

"Waiting for something, Dad?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that maybe we should, um, say grace?" I glanced at him, a puzzled look on my face.

"When have we ever said grace? We don't even know if Sally does that." I turned to her. "Do you?"

"Well, we do have one saying," she explained. "Everyone bow your heads." We did so. "Thank our lord Arceus and pass the food." With that, she started piling her dinner onto her plate. I looked up at Dad, an even more perplexed look on my face, waiting for an explanation. He just smiled, winked, and nodded.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed to him. I got a plate of food and started eating.

* * *

Dishes were washed and put away. Dad and Sally had taken into the living room with a bottle of red wine. I was happy for him. He needs something to take his mind off of Mom.

"I'm going upstairs," I announced. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah, yeah," Dad replied, waving me off. I walked upstairs and into my room. I sat on my bed, thinking about what to do. My eyes wandered to the window. Zack's house faced my window across the street. Wonder what he's doing? I closed my eyes and pictured us together. I saw him next to me, I almost fell off the bed when I saw his stomach looked like it was ripped open. Chunks of food surrounded his stomach, along with dark blood. His eyes looked up at me in horror. I felt his hand grab the back of my head. I looked around and saw the hooded person standing there, in the corner of the room. I stood up slowly and turned to face him. I walked up to him slowly, trying to see his face. I reached for the hood and moved it so I could see his face. I took a step back when I saw my own face looking back at me.

* * *

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. Pokécrew, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Comfort

**Hello, it's the Pokécrew here. Honestly, I have no idea what to say, so let's get it going!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Seeking Comfort

~Zack's POV~

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. My sheets were strewn all across my bed, barely covering me. I looked up and saw Shyne standing in the doorway. A loose-fitting shirt hung off her shoulders. Probably Connor's.

"What?" I asked sleepily, groaning in regret.

"Someone's here to see you." I looked at my clock.

"Couldn't they wait until never? I'm tired."

"I'm sure you'll want to see him." This aroused my curiosity.

"Who?" I sat up. Cold air blew through my fur as I did, my face harboring an expression of grogginess.

"Get your ass out of bed and find out." She walked down the hall. As I got out of bed, something flew past my door. From the hall, I could hear Shyne squeal. "Connor! Not here! This is the kitchen!" I held back a laugh as I put something decent on.

Fitted with a shirt and jeans, I stepped out into the kitchen where Connor had his arms around Shyne, kissing her neck. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Ohh~" Shyne moaned. I shook my head and opened the fridge.

"Let's see….milk, OJ, water, ham, cheese…"

"What happened to having a guest?" I turned around.

"Lucas!"

"'Tis me. Your knight in shining armor."

"The hell happened last night?"

"I'll tell you later." He hopped up onto the counter.

"Gee, thanks. You want anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a drink."

"Please don't mention the word "drink," okay?" Connor said.

"Ok, I wouldn't mind a liquid substance."

"Smartass."

"Yeah, okay," I replied. "Juice?"

"Sure." I pulled the carton out and handed it to him.

"Drink up, bro."

"Gladly." He grabbed a glass and poured some juice into it.

"Seriously, though. What happened to me last night?"

"Later," He gestured to Connor and Shyne and took a sip.

"Wh-" I looked over at them. They stared back at me, smirking. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Connor responded. "Just here with Shyne."

"Maybe we should leave these two alone."

"Sounds good." Lucas said as he put the juice down.

"C'mon, let's go to my room." I led him down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door. "So, what happened?"

"Another one of those flashes, this one a lot worse."

"Aww, poor baby." I gave Lucas a hug of comfort.

"As in, I saw who that guy in the hood was."

"Who?" He took a deep breath.

"When I pulled down that hood, I saw myself." I froze.

"Wh-what? What does that mean?"

"It means that in every one of those flashes, I was a crazed, murderous bastard."

"But it can't be true, though. They're just flashes, right?"

"Thankfully, yes, but still…" He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'm scared."

"Lucas, everything will be fine, okay? None of it is real."

"I wish it looked like that."

"It's all just in your silly head, okay?"

"Just in my head…"

"Yes. It's not real. This is real." Boldly, I gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "See?"

"Thankfully, that's what's real."

"Yeah, thankfully." He kissed me back, drawing it out. I grabbed onto his waist.

He pulled away "But what if that isn't fake."

"It has to be. It never happened."

"I understand that, the part that scares me is the thought that it could. Somehow something could happen and make all that happen."

"There's no way. You're too nice. I could never see you hurting someone."

"Thanks, that helps."

"No probs, dude."

"It helps a lot more than you know for you to say that."

"At least it helps. Now, come on. Let's go out for some breakfast."

"That sounds good, I didn't eat before I came here."

"I know a great place that serves the best fucking pancakes."

"Where? I don't have the energy to go far if we have to walk."

"It's just a couple of blocks away."

"Alright, let's get going."

"Excellent." I opened the door and let him out before following him.

"You have money right?"

"I get food for free. I know the owner."

"How'd you meet the owner?"

"Ex's parents. Apparently, they still like me. It's kinda awkward."

"I imagine so." I put my shoes on. Connor and Shyne had moved to the couch. Netflix was queued up on the screen. "Let's hurry, I'm starving."

"I'm going as fast as I can! I'm not fucking Sanic!"

"Doesn't mean you can't move faster than that." I stood up.

"Yo, fuck you."

"Please, go ahead."

"Not here!" Shyne yelled from the couch.

"Why not, Sis?" I asked. "Not like you and Connor are going to fuck while we're gone!"

"I think we can wait until after we eat." He opened the door and walked out, I followed him.

We walked down the sidewalk, little traffic passing by. An occasional gust of wind blew past us.

"So, how big are the pancakes?" Lucas asked me.

"Dude, they're fucking huge," I replied. "Like, as big as a dinner plate at Olive Garden. They come in a stack of three.

"Sounds good. Does it come with syrup?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, it does. Plus, two eggs, toast, and bacon."

"I can't wait." A gunshot resonated through the air. We jumped and looked around. A figure ran down the street.

"Oh, fuck man."

"He came from my house!" Lucas yelled, sprinting towards his home.

"Lucas, wait!" I chased after him. He disappeared into his house as I reached his lawn. Neighbors ran out onto their porches to see what all the commotion was. I ran inside. "Lucas?" He was looking down, crying. I stepped next to him and saw his dad lying there.

* * *

 **Whoops. Remember to review and PM me if you want us to add anything to the story. Pokécrew, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Saddened Day

**Hello, Pokécrew here. It's been a goddam month, but we are back. Please don't kill us.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Saddened Day

~Lucas's POV~

The steel-gray room was dimly lit. A small cup of water sat in front of me on the table. A mirror hung on the wall across from me. A man walked around the room behind me, making me more nervous. He didn't say a word for almost five minutes. I gulped.

"So, you saw the man running from your house, correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, I heard a gunshot and saw him running." I replied

"Did you try to stop him?"

"I was a little more concerned about a man with a gun running from my house after a gunshot to worry about stopping him."

"A comedian. Cute. What about your friend?"

"He was behind me."

"And he didn't try to stop the man either?"

"Little too worried about whatever happened in there as well."

"Okay, so we got two witnesses and neither one of you tried to stop him. Did you at least see his face?"

"He was running the other way, I only saw the back of his head."

"Did he have anything out of the ordinary on him? A scar? Something?"

"Not that I saw."

"What about a vehicle?"

"I saw him running and then I was inside."

The interrogator rubbed his head and sat down across from me. "C'mon, kid. Work with me here. You want to catch the guy who killed your father, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you what I saw. I didn't see much of him."

"Clothes, what about his clothes?"

"I think he had a hoodie on, but I'm not completely sure."

"Think."

"I'm gonna say he did, I'm almost certain."

"Great. And you said he was running the other way. Which direction would that be?"

"Looking at my house from the outside, to the right, cardinally speaking I don't know."

"So...that would be...lemme think…" He pondered for a minute. "East. He went east. What color was his hoodie?"

"Grey."

"Excellent. Thank you very much, kid. You can go now."

"Thanks." I stood up slowly before I left the room. A police officer was waiting outside the room to escort me out.

"This way," he motioned, leading me down the halls and to the exit. Pushing the doors open, I walked outside.

~4 days later~

Shyne opened the door.

"Hey, Lucas," she greeted glumly. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I stepped inside and looked at Zack, who was on the couch. Shyne walked past me and sat down next to Connor, holding his hand. Sally sat in a recliner with a box of tissues in her lap.

"Lucas," Zack started. "I'm sorry about your dad. He was a really cool guy."

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how I feel."

"Look, I don't know exactly how you feel, but-"

"But nothing, my dad is dead because some jackass decided he wanted some money!" Zack stayed quiet.

"Lucas," Connor piped up. "Take a breath. Sit down. No need to yell at your boyfriend."

"Sorry, I'm just… Stressed out."

"Trust me, yelling at loved ones isn't a good way to relieve stress. It makes it worse."

"Not always voluntary."

"Just...sit down."

"Alright…" I walked to the couch and sat down next to Zack. The Zangoose wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Now, we gotta talk about something no one wants to talk about; the funeral."

"I don't even know if we have the money for it."

"Doesn't life insurance pay out?" Shyne asked.

"Not sure if he had it, money hasn't been plentiful lately."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

"Actually," Sally mumbled between sobs, "I had money set aside in case something disastrous happened."

"I think this qualifies."

"We can use that to pay for it. But it's not enough for a burial."

"We should have enough for the rest…"

"Thank you, Mom," Shyne said with tears in her eyes. Connor held her tighter.

"I'm the one who should be thanking her."

"Well, we better get started on planning," Zack stated. "We don't want to waste this."

~2 hours before funeral service~

Zack stood behind me as we looked in the mirror. His hands were around my waist and his chin was on my shoulder. I had moved in to live with him and his family for the time being. Sally didn't mind much, as long as we did our fair share of chores.

We were trying on our outfits for the funeral and Zack was helping me with the tie. Well, more of directing me.

"Okay, so now it goes under the loop and through the hole," he told me.

"Simple enough," I said as I followed his instructions.

"Okay, now pull it through." I continued to do as he said.

"And done! See, I told you it was easy."

"I believed you, I just didn't have much experience."

"Aren't you glad you have me?" He turned me around so I was facing him.

"Very." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh, you look stunning."

"Thanks."

"Can't wait to see you wear that at our wedding."

"Neither can I," I gave a slight smile. He held my paws and smiled back. Connor knocked on the door.

"You two almost done in there? We gotta go!"

"We're done," I said, still looking at Zack.

"Well, c'mon! We're waiting in the car!"

"We're on our way." I opened the door to the bathroom.

"Arceus, dude. Y'all better not be fucking."

"Not right now, no." I heard Connor groan and walk away.

"We should probably go," Zack suggested.

I nodded before walking to the front door and outside. Everyone was waiting in the jeep as Zack and I loaded in.

"We ready?" Sally asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." We took off to the funeral home.

* * *

"Family and friends," the pastor said. "We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Robert Dempsey; father, friend, and caregiver." The service went on for a few hours, at the end of which I was in tears. Zack had held my paw the entire time. Connor and Shyne wept silently. Sally, well, let's just say things got emotional. If you were the toughest son of a bitch in the world, you would be crying your eyes out. Kleenex wouldn't have a problem selling their product here. After we left, we were all silent on the way to the house. Not even the radio played for fear of a sad song coming on.

When we arrived, I went straight to Zack's room to lay down, with him right behind me.

"Hey, Lucas…"

"Yeah?"

"Think you could give me some room?"

"Alright…" I slide over a bit to give him room to lay down. I hear him hit the mattress with a loud flop. I reached over and cuddled into him, closing my eyes with my head on his chest. I feel his hand rub my back and his lips on my head.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered.

"Night."

* * *

 **Does this make it up to you guys? We hope so. Pokécrew, out!**


End file.
